


Mine For The Taking

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/mine3_zps038b3f33.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p><p>The rich and powerful Charles Meade arrives in Pittsburgh with an obvious agenda. What is this mysterious and menacing man’s intentions towards Justin... and what is his connection to Brian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Warnings** : Dark! This story was written when The Secret Circle first began airing, and utilizing the characterization attributed to Charles Meade at that point. Those familiar with the show know that they changed his character... but, this will definitely be the Evil!Charles. Timeline: Beginning of Season 3.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk, or The Secret Circle. This is done for entertainment purposes only!!

 

* * *

 **A/N** : Eight chapters in all. I will post them as quickly as I can. I hope those that missed this initially enjoy it! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 1**  
  
  
Charles walked down the darkened streets of Liberty Avenue, his heart and mind filled with purpose. One that had been put on hold for too long during the years he had been fully developing his powers. He quickly began to find himself steeped in disgust over the flagrant debauchery at every corner. It wasn’t that he was homophobic. The exact opposite was the case. In truth, Charles himself was gay, and had been for all of his adult life. However, he did not flaunt it. Much unlike _him_. What he abhorred was weakness – in any form. These people exuded in it. Such people were the ones he held in disdain, and dispatched of accordingly. If they had no respect for their own actions he had none for their lives. He had recently turned the age of 36. Due to the power within him that age had now become frozen. He could celebrate as many birthdays as he wished over the years to come, but they were only dates. Aging would no longer exist for him.  
  
  
  
  
As he walked past one gay club after another, his steps clicked across the pavement – his destination never in doubt. Babylon. That’s where _he_ would be. He should have wiped the weaker version of himself from existence so many years ago, but he allowed his life to remain; knowing he could always complete this task at a time of his choosing. Then, he had been merely learning all he could accomplish with his magic – his brother being the least of his worries. Now that he was rich and powerful he had come home again. His weak sibling that had renounced the magic that he was born with would feel the sting of his hatred. He would see what he loved more than anything ripped from his grasp – and then watch it be destroyed. After having watching him closely for the past few years, Charles knew exactly how to most effectively do that.  
  
  
  
  
He was about to step into Babylon, when a large burly man reached out to grasp his arm. Charles smiled to himself. A bouncer thinking to control his activity. How fun, he thought. The fool attempted to instantly challenge him. “Brian? When did you leave? I just let you inside.”  
  
  
  
  
Charles looked at him with cold, blank eyes. “I am not Brian. I would suggest you remove your hand from me immediately.”  
  
  
  
  
The man’s eyes widened in fright, his hands coming off of him instantly. “Yes, I guess you’re right. Maybe you should move along now, Sir. I don’t think this place is right for you.”  
  
  
  
  
“I believe any place I choose to be is right for me. Now, I think you want to move aside. Your hand seems to be burning... inflamed even. I do suggest an ice pack,” Charles purred, just loud enough for the bouncer to hear, extending his power coldly and effortlessly.  
  
  
  
  
The man jumped back, scalded – tears forming in his eyes at the sudden burning pain. As the man scurried away, Charles laughed before making his way inside the now unmonitored doors of Babylon. Charles moved about slowly, taking in everything through both his peripheral vision and his acute senses... finding what he sought to find instantly. Leaning against the bar, negligently drinking a bottled beer was Brian, surveying all the bodies he intended to corrupt. Not tonight, Brian. Tonight you leave Babylon desperate... and in terror.  
  
  
  
  
Charles smiled at all the gasps that resounded as he walked towards the bar. He had been certain Brian had kept him a secret from his friends. Now all the reactions he was receiving reaffirmed that. Smiling coldly as Brian noticed his approach, Charles lips turned into a sneer as he contemplated his twin. “Brian... it's been a long time.”  
  
  
  
  
“Charles,” Brian sneered. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
  
  
  
  
“Now is that any way to greet your long lost brother?” Charles taunted him, moving closer... his eyes narrowing in fury that Brian didn’t back away in the fear he should be respecting him by giving.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t consider you as such... so in that case, I couldn’t give a fuck...”  
  
  
  
  
Charles reached up, flicking an imaginary speck of dust off of his sleeve, before his eyes darkened in a cold fire – his contempt openly displayed. “It’s a shame you were too weak to accept who you are, Brian. That makes it too easy for me. I would have enjoyed a fight... but, I guess I’ll just take what I came for and be on my way.”  
  
  
  
  
“And, what is that?” Brian asked in pretended indifference, when nothing could be further from the truth. He had always been skilled at hiding his feelings... his fears. Having a brother such as Charles Meade – hiding his feelings had been vital to his survival. He only hoped he had succeeded well enough in that - his deepest fears telling him he had failed miserably.  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve come to destroy you, Brian. I know when you renounced your own powers, and they transferred to me I promised I would never harm any that carried your blood. You and your son I won't touch... but, there is another that makes your heart bleed. One that I can use and abuse... before I totally savage him before your eyes,” Charles hissed in a whisper only loud enough for Brian to hear.  
  
  
  
  
Brian inwardly cringed, knowing precisely whom Charles was speaking of... blaming himself for ever allowing his feelings to be visible. They were twins. Charles felt what Brian felt. Pain, love, lust... all emotions transferred to him. Now, he had to pretend indifference in order to save a life. Brian knew if Charles didn’t want that life to be saved there was nothing he could do to stop him. Try as he might, Charles held complete power over all of them. Didn’t he? Or was he missing something? Why was Charles so determined to destroy him now after all of these years? “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Charles. I am alone. I care for no one.”  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed. It was cold, filled with shards of ice. “Then you won’t care if I pay a little visit to Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes shuttered for a moment, forcing himself not to fall for the bait. He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. “Justin isn’t with me any longer. He’s with Ethan now.”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course he is. Now who do you think made Ethan so appealing to your once besotted blond?”  
  
  
  
  
“You son-of-a-bitch,” Brian snarled, snapping in that instant – doing what he never did... verbally revealing his feelings.  
  
  
  
  
“Ahhh, but you don’t care about little Justin. Do you, Brian?” Charles mocked him. “Well, this visit has been enlightening and all... but, now I have places to be, people to do – you know how it is,” Charles said, his cold eyes shooting daggers of hate towards his brother, telling him in no uncertain terms exactly where his next destination would be.  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t do it, Charles. I’m warning you. If you hurt Justin I’ll find a way to undo this... and I know you don’t want that,” Brian hissed at his brother.  
  
  
  
  
Charles shook his head, back and forth, his eyes feral, lip curled. “Are you threatening me, Brian? I would have thought by now you would know I am in complete control. Before I go let me put your mind at ease about one thing. No longer will you have to be tormented by Ethan fucking him. Justin is about to trade up... and when I’m tired of him I’ll make sure you get to watch his death unfold. Have a good night, dear brother.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian ran a ragged hand through his hair. Sweat breaking out on his brow, his eyes darting around observing that no one had been close enough to hear their exchange. Knowing his brother he had used his magic to create that atmosphere. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully trying to determine what to do next. His only immediate hope was that Justin kept Charles happy long enough that he wouldn’t want to kill him, for he knew there would be no way to hide Justin from him. Knowing of Justin’s appeal, he could envision that... but, not forever. Bottom line, Charles Meade was evil incarnate and hungry for power.  
  
  
  
  
Raggedly, feeling as if his soul to be broken, Brian whispered, “Justin. Fuck. What am I going to do now?”


	2. Chapter 2

****  
  
  
  
Brian exited Babylon much earlier than he had intended, but his brother’s arrival had altered his plans drastically. As he rushed out into the bustling parking lot, his eyes searched almost frantically for the retreating form of his evil brother. He continued to move forward, feeling as if the Devil himself was chasing him – instantly realizing that could be more than an apt assessment. He knew rushing off to Justin to warn him would be pointless. If Charles had Justin in his sights there was precious little he could do to stop him. His best form of an offense was to toy with Charles a bit, allow him to torment him; in doing so give him time to figure out a way to prevent him from harming Justin. And, realistically... his current relationship with Justin was still filled with tension.  
  
  
  
  
Justin would rush towards what Brian urged him to distance himself from. The fucking fiddler was a case in point. Justin knew that Brian scoffed all that ‘Ian’ attempted to represent himself to be. He didn’t buy the fiddler’s act for a moment. They were queers – hearts and flowers did not fit in their world. Justin would understand that someday... if he hadn’t already. Brian knew that Justin ‘thought’ that what he had with Ian was real... but, Brian also knew without a doubt that Justin still wanted him, as he knew that he could have him at any time – if he so chose. For now, he chose to suffer in silence believing in his gut that eventually they would be together again.  
  
  
  
  
Of course, that was before Charles. Now, everything had changed. He wondered how much Charles knew of his past with Justin... how much he had seen. Charles’ powers were all encompassing. If he had wanted to watch Justin from a distance, he would have had no trouble whatsoever in doing so. At this point Brian had to accept that was exactly what Charles had done. That being the case, no matter how much he wanted Justin back – he needed to restrain himself... for now. He had already revealed a weakness to his evil brother no matter how unintentionally. Justin. The blond trick that he had never been able to truly send away. No matter how much he tried, Justin always came back stronger and more determined. Until finally Justin had lost all hope, and succumbed to the fiddler. Now, it all made sense. Charles had worked his magic. Now Justin’s only hope would be to keep Charles entertained, until he could find a way to protect him.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes scanned the area intently, looking to find Charles either slipping into his car – a jag if he remembered correctly... or walking away from Babylon en route to stalk his prey. Then, his eyes fastened on the familiar form underneath the streetlight. Charles was leaning against it, flicking a disinterested glance at each man that tried to garner his attentions. Brian gritted his teeth realizing everyone would assume Charles to be him until the time they were seen together by more and word got around. Another reason to curtail Charles’ more menacing behavior. The odds hung favorably that Brian would take the blame for any wrongdoing Charles perpetrated. Shaking his head in sudden awareness, he worried that was exactly what Charles planned to do. In hindsight, he thought maybe keeping his twin brother a secret hadn't been the best of ideas.  
  
  
  
  
Brian stalked over to his brother, fists clenched at his sides... his eyes angry and wild. His eyes flickered over Charles in disgust, before he said, “I think we have more to discuss, dear brother...”  
  
  
  
  
“Is that a fact?” Charles taunted him. “I do believe I made my position... and your helplessness more than clear.”  
  
  
  
  
“Why the warnings, Charles? If you are so all powerful why not just act?” Brian goaded him, trying to throw his brother off balance hoping to determine his exact plan of action.  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed coldly. “You forget yourself, Brian. But, you’ve never truly appreciated what I can and will do.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know exactly what you are capable of, Charles. But, there’s nothing for you here. I no longer have any attachments to Justin. Targeting him would be a waste of your time...” Brian tried again, his fear rising even greater upon seeing the glazed, hungry look in his eyes at the mere mention of Justin. Fuck, Brian thought to himself. Charles had seen Justin, at one time or another... and, not only was he using him as a tool to hurt Brian – he wanted him. Really truly wanted him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Brian now realized things were much worse than he had initially imagined.  
  
  
  
  
“We both know that’s not true, Brian. You are still very attached to Justin... and, targeting Justin would never be a waste of my time. I can’t imagine anything to do with that boy ever being a waste,” Charles purred, as he continued to let Brian see his lust for Justin. Charles looked up at the streetlight he stood underneath, curling his lip as he taunted, “How ironic I was in _this_ spot when you found me. Bring back any memories, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes glared at Charles in open hostility. “How pathetic your life has become to have watched me for so long.”  
  
  
  
  
“I haven’t been sitting around watching. You still don’t understand my power. You never have...” Charles said, shaking his head in disgust. “All I had to do was clear my mind, place you inside of it and view any memory you possess. Pulling up your first meeting with Justin was all too simple.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not going to stand here and debate what you can do, Charles... I will tell you this – it doesn’t matter what form of magic you use on Justin... you will never truly have him,” Brian snarled in fury.  
  
  
  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Brian. I can bend his mind to do anything I want... and, trust me – there are so many things I want from him. I will have them all,” Charles answered with a cold smile. He closed his eyes briefly, smiling as he viewed the squirming body of his beautiful prey home in his bed, a laugh erupting as he viewed the insignificant man next to him.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed, knowing Charles was doing something – realizing it had something to do with Justin. “What are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
“Poor Brian. I can see why you’re so moody and desolate having to live with the fact that Justin left you for _him_.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not entirely helpless, Charles. I will find a way to stop you... and, once I do – reaching out to Justin will be impossible,” Brian bravely challenged him, hoping if Charles focused his attention on him and the slim possibility that he could stop him it would buy some time for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
Charles’ nostrils flared briefly as he stared him down, quickly deciphering Brian’s ploy for exactly what it was. “You are such a fool. Soon you will discover how much so. Regarding reaching out to Justin, I’ve already done just that.”  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve met with him?” Brian asked him doubtfully.  
  
  
  
  
“Not exactly, Brian... but, let’s just say I’m very much with him right at this moment...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian sneered at him in disgust. “Like I said... pathetic. Invading his dreams to get to him. I almost pity you, dear Charles. How sad it must be to make him respond to you in his dreams. I had his heart, Charles... all the magic in the world will never give you that. Do remember that, won’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
Charles’ fists opened and closed in rage, forcing himself to keep in check and not react violently in the presence of all the people coming and going down the busy street. Right now, he wanted to tear someone apart – anyone just to purge his anger... but, that would playing into his brother’s hands. Nothing would stop him from reaching his goals. Nothing. Eyes turning to chips of ice, Charles told him, “I don’t need his heart, Brian. His body will do nicely. You know, maybe I will maneuver our first meeting to be under this streetlight... now, wouldn’t that be prophetic? Good night, Brian... I will be sure to let you know how it unfolds.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Charles strolled away, knowing Justin’s ultimate fate resided in his hands. He needed to find a way to make Justin safe... and, he needed to do so quickly. For now, Justin’s life wasn’t in any immediate danger. Charles wanted him, and would do nothing to physically harm him. Mentally was an entirely different matter. He worried what Charles’ warped mind and plans could do to someone of Justin’s youth and sensitivity. He needed sleep. Tomorrow, he would find a way to contact Justin – without the fiddler’s annoying presence... and he would move from there.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ethan bolted up in bed for the third time in the past hour. Justin was usually such a peaceful sleeper. Not tonight. As he turned on the lamp that sat on the bedside table, Ethan watched his lover closely - a frown of irritation marring his brow. His annoyance quickly turned into arousal as he heard the panting gasps that were passing through Justin’s luscious lips. Justin’s body began to writhe on the bed, his legs kicking off the blankets as his hand reached inside his briefs to clasp around his cock that was clearly at full mast. Ethan’s eyes crawled back up to Justin’s face, watching the sweat pouring from his skin... the euphoric bliss in his expression; scowling as he realized Justin had never looked or sounded quite like this even in the midst of their most intimate moments.  
  
  
  
  
He thought of awakening Justin, but decided he would enjoy it, although perhaps not quite as much as Justin. Quickly, his blood turned cold... and his body filled with jealous rage as he heard a name passing in ecstasy from Justin’s lips. A name that wasn’t his. He watched as Justin recited it over and over almost like a mantra, mindless to everything but his pleasure... and this unknown man.  
  
  
  
  
“Charles,” Justin moaned, thrusting his hips upwards as his hand worked his cock with a fierce intensity. “Charles. Charles. Yes. Want you so much, Charles...”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan began shaking Justin angrily, more than having enough of Justin and his dream lover. “Fuck. Wake up, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin slowly opened his eyes, looking down to his hand on his now limp dick and to Ethan’s outraged expression, asking him, “What the hell, Ethan?”  
  
  
  
  
“You were dreaming... and shouting out some man’s name,” Ethan told him between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin told him, “I don’t remember. It’s all a haze now. There was a man... but, I don’t remember a face.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmmph. Well, you knew his name well enough,” Ethan snapped. “Who the fuck is Charles?”  
  
  
  
  
“Charles?” Justin asked with a confused frown. “I have no idea. I don’t know a Charles.”  
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure about that, Justin? That dream seemed so real,” Ethan replied doubtfully.  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned his head, not meeting Ethan’s eyes. He didn’t know this Charles, but he agreed completely – the dream had seemed so real. What confused him the most was in the face of waking up, his hard on had completely extinguished. That just wasn’t normal. Before moving to lay back down, Justin retrieved the covers from the bottom of the bed, turning to look at Ethan. “I don’t know any Charles. I swear that, Ethan. Probably a name that I heard on TV or walking down the street. Who knows? It was just a dream... it didn't mean anything. Now, let’s go back to sleep.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles smiled in triumph as he stood just outside of the building that separated him from his desire. Pursing his lips in deep thought, Charles realized the insipid Ethan would need to be dealt with... and he would do so quickly. He would give Ethan the opportunity to walk away gracefully. However, he would only get one chance. Charles Meade never gave more than one. If Ethan failed to do what he wanted, he would deal with him most effectively. From the small glimpses he had gained of Ethan Gold, it was his hope that Ethan rejected his only warning. Dispatching him would be most pleasurable.  
  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes, seeing that Justin was once again asleep, he decided to let him rest unhindered. The boy would need rest for all he had planned for him. Looking up at the window that he knew belonged to Justin, he whispered hollowly, “Tomorrow we meet. Mine for the taking, Justin. Everything changes for you... tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck!" Brian exclaimed harshly, as he slammed the phone down with extreme force when his call to Justin had routed to voicemail for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. Brian began to fret about why Justin wasn't answering his phone. Had Charles gotten to him so quickly? Or, was he spending the morning frolicking in bed with the fucking fiddler? Both thoughts sent a disgusted quiver through him for different reasons. Then, he realized how often in the past he'd reprimanded Justin for not turning his phone on. He would assume that to be the case now. That was the only assumption that would work in pacifying him.  
  
  
  
  
Splashing on his favorite cologne before looking into the mirror one last time, Brian pocketed his keys and grabbed his briefcase hoping to arrive at the diner earlier than usual. He had to make Justin listen to him... and, he intended to do just that. At this moment, he didn’t care if he had to drag the tempestuous blond away kicking and screaming – he would say what he had to say. Punching the buttons in the lift, Brian decided that raised another question. What the fuck was he going to tell Justin? By the way, Justin... my brother that I never told you about happens to be a practicing warlock – a power I used to share but gave it up years ago. Oh, and if that isn’t enough, how about this – my brother plans to use you to destroy me. So, stay away from Charles Meade. Right. That would go over only too well.  
  
  
  
  
Stepping onto the curb and into his new ‘vette, Brian began to grind his teeth together in helpless fury at the fear and hopelessness Charles’ arrival had instilled in him. Justin would laugh at him and think him to have gone mad. Brian didn’t doubt it for a moment. Truth of the matter, he couldn't blame him for that. If someone came to him with such a story – no matter how much he trusted them, he would think they had pitched head first off the deepest end, with no hope of return. In addition to the fact their relationship was still tense, most particularly when Ian was present. Driving Justin into the fiddler’s arms had to be his single greatest regret... and, he didn’t do regrets. But, he had realized long ago he was becoming way too attached to Justin.  
  
  
  
  
He always knew Charles would resurface someday. Pushing Justin into the arms of another man was the best form of protection he could find. Now, to realize his sacrifice had been all for nothing. Charles had been watching him, to the extent of living in his mind. Every memory Brian held of Justin was now Charles’ if and when he chose to explore them. Parking in front of the diner, Brian locked the car before going inside, hoping he could focus and not allow the mere sight of Justin to either distract him or cause him to say the wrong thing. As he stepped inside he was relieved to determine that Justin was working – and even more so in noticing the fiddler wasn’t hanging about as was so often the case. Brian didn’t think Ian distrusted Justin... but, they were all men and each of them knew the score. A man knows when another man wants what he has. Brian made sure to keep his friends in the dark as much as possible, but he let it slip in front of the fiddler from time to time. Just a look that passed between them saying, I can take him back anytime I want. Both of them knew that to be the absolute truth.  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat down at a table far away from where he usually sat with his friends. Ted and Emmett were the only two present, both looking at him in confusion, yet wisely choosing not to push his buttons on this morning. He watched with a narrow eyed gaze as Justin sauntered over to his table, delivering his coffee with a slight smile. Brian smiled tightly, before he said, “Take a break, Justin. It doesn’t look busy in here.”  
  
  
  
  
“A break? What for?” Justin asked, placing one hand on his hip looking at his former lover inquiringly.  
  
  
  
  
“I need to talk to you,” Brian clipped out in between clenched teeth. “Now, as you’ve ignored all of my phone messages this morning... have a seat. Please.”  
  
  
  
  
“Please? Wow, this must be important,” Justin laughed, his smile immediately fading as he focused on Brian’s stern expression. “Phone calls? I didn’t get any.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at him dubiously. “How about you check again. I left five messages just this morning.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled out his phone, displaying that it was on and that there was no messages or missed calls. Arching a brow, Justin told him, “I think you dialed the wrong number. Guess that happens when you trick so much.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t save the phone numbers of tricks onto my phone, Sunshine... as you should well know. Why the hell didn’t you receive my messages?” Brian demanded, as if Justin would have the answer to his questions. Brian’s eyes darkened in anger when the answer immediately dawned on him. “Charles. Fucking Charles. He’s started already.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat down, the name Brian murmured just loud enough for him to hear capturing his immediate attention. “Did you say Charles?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at Justin shrewdly. “Yes, my twin brother, Charles. Have you had contact with him?”  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhh no, Brian. But, twin... seriously? Why didn’t I ever know about him. I mean... did anyone?” Justin asked him in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
  
“Charles is a part of my life that I have tried to forget. The man is pure evil, but can put on the face of an angel when he wishes. Stay away from him, Justin,” Brian implored of him.  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. “I don’t see why our paths would cross.”  
  
  
  
  
“Trust me, Justin – they will. He knows about my past with you, and he’s here to make me suffer. He will attempt to pursue you in order to get to me. You have to be on guard and keep your distance. It’s doubtful you can even stop him, but you must try,” Brian stated vehemently.  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhh, I’m lost, Brian. Why would he think I could be used to hurt you? We’re not even together... and, it’s not like you care about me like that,” Justin answered, watching Brian closely... hoping to find a flicker of emotion in those hazel eyes that his gut told him was still there.  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t know shit, Justin. I’ve always cared – in my own way. Just stay away from Charles. I have to get to the office. Can we meet later and discuss this more?” Brian asked him, taking a long sip of coffee, before tossing some bills down on the table.  
  
  
  
  
“I – ahhh – don’t see why that’s necessary... and, Ethan wouldn’t like it,” Justin hedged.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck the fiddler,” Brian sneered. Leaning down closer, Brian whispered, “I will warn you just once, Justin. If you value the life of your boyfriend... I’d break up with him now.”  
  
  
  
  
Before Justin could respond to Brian’s uncommon threat a deep voice was heard from behind them. Both pairs of eyes turned to look at the man that was Brian’s physical twin... unproven yet to the blond that was his opposite in every other way. “Well now... breakfast threats. What a lovely way to start the day.”  
  
  
  
  
“Charles,” Brian snapped out shortly. “I don’t have time for this now. I need to get to the office.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked back and forth between them, unable to fathom that Brian had a twin. “I can’t believe there’s really two of you.”  
  
  
  
  
“We are nothing alike,” Brian hissed in disgust. “You can leave now, Charles.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so. I haven’t had my breakfast as of yet. I think I’ll relax in this charming little diner you’re so fond of, dear brother.” Charles placed a hot look upon Justin as he continued, “And, the view here is infinitely pleasing.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, immediately seeing that Charles had all of Brian’s seductive charms, wondering to himself how two of them would affect Liberty Avenue. “I, uhhh, need to get back to work. I can bring you a menu, if you’d like... Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
Charles nodded, his eyes trailing up and down Justin leisurely. “I’d like very much... but, please call me Charles, my dear boy.” His eyes became cold as they fell upon Brian. “Weren't you going to the office, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked from one to the other, knowing there was nothing he could do – now. He gritted his teeth in anger, before clipping out, “Yes, I have meetings. Justin... please call me, I really need to talk to you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, clearly seeing how upset Brian was still. “I don’t have classes today. We could meet for lunch.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, ignoring his brother’s amused presence. “Stop by my office when you’re free. Obviously, the phone lines are not to be trusted.”  
  
  
  
  
Charles chuckled. “Ah yes. Phones. Can’t trust them at all, can you? Very unreliable.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian glared at his brother. “Yes, especially when someone is tampering with them.”  
  
  
  
  
Charles smiled warmly at Justin. “I’ll have some coffee, Justin. I’m just going to walk my brother out.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, watching as the two men walked out, shaking his head from side to side. He moved over to Ted and Emmett refilling their coffee. He smiled at the dropped jaws at the table, his question immediately answered. “You didn’t know about him either.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted regained his composure first. “No. A world with two Brian Kinney’s. God, what a nightmare.”  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmhmmm. Should be interesting,” Justin agreed. He looked at Emmett sharply. “You okay, Emmett?”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yes. I’m still reeling from the shock, baby. But, I wonder why Brian has kept him a secret... and why is he here now?” Emmett pondered aloud.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know... but, I have a feeling we’re going to find out,” Justin answered almost grimly, having a more than unsettling feeling about the reunion of these two brothers.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“You can play all the games you want with me and my friends, but it won’t last forever, Charles. I will find a way to stop you...” Brian snapped, as soon as they were out the door.  
  
  
  
  
“Is that so?” Charles asked almost in boredom.  
  
  
  
  
“Did you forget that you can’t change the human heart? All your tricks in the world won’t make Justin love you,” Brian needlessly reminded.  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed shortly. “I told you – I don’t need his heart. The rest of him will do quite nicely.”  
  
  
  
  
“You disgust me,” Brian rasped angrily.  
  
  
  
  
Charles tapped on his lip thoughtfully, as if he was coming to a decision. “You know, Brian. I don’t like your interference in Justin’s life. His devotion to you puts a bit of a strain on my plans for him. I think I’ll just have to evoke a special kind of spell.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened. “What kind of spell?”  
  
  
  
  
“A forgetting spell. I see by the look on your face you know precisely how that will work,” Charles laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
  
“What exactly are you planning, Charles?” he demanded to know.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s quite simple, dear Brian. A kiss of forgetfulness. Once Justin kisses me of his own free will, his memory of his past with you shall be erased. You will cease to exist for him,” Charles told him, coldly laughing at the dismay on Brian’s face. “I see you understand how futile any attempts to keep me from him are now.”  
  
  
  
  
“You are pathetic. Enjoy yourself, Charles. It won’t last. I will stop you,” Brian told him, uncertain of how... but knowing he had to find a way.  
  
  
  
  
Charles stared at his brother, his eyes chilling and hateful. “You do whatever you like, Brian. Every effort you make, I will have a counter attack. It’s over, Brian. I have won... and I will be taking what you value the most. Soon, very soon Justin will look at you as a stranger... and once that happens – he’s all mine.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched his brother returning to the diner, realizing he had no time to waste. Flipping open his phone, he spoke into it quickly and directly once his assistant answered. "Cynthia, I need you to clear my schedule for this afternoon and the next several days. Then, I want you to book me on the earliest flight that connects to Chance Harbor, Washington."  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Charles returned to the diner, most certainly not to satisfy his appetite in this most dreary establishment... but to avail himself to studying Justin Taylor, up close and personal. He smiled as he felt the interested glances passing his way – some of which were from those assuming he was Brian, and the others that had just seen them together knowing that he was not. His visit to Pittsburgh could turn out to be interesting in a vast number of ways... and, he was anxious to get started in all the explorations. His eyes lifting to find Justin approaching with a menu and cup of coffee in hand, Charles thought: _Yes, many explorations he was not only willing, but eager to enjoy in the quickest manner possible._  
  
  
“Your menu and your coffee, Sir...” Justin said with a smile, placing both down in front of him.  
  
  
Charles ran his eyes over Justin’s face, quickly memorizing every perfect detail – his eyes lingering longest on those lips. He gritted his teeth thinking of the pleasure they had given his brother. Well, that was of no matter, he thought. That wouldn’t be happening again. He would more than see to that. There were only two loose ends to tie up. One was Ethan Gold. Today, Charles would hunt him down and deliver his message... the only one he would be given. If he did not immediately comply – he would be destroyed in a manner of which Charles deemed appropriate and in line with his own brand of humor.  
  
  
Then, there was Brian. He knew exactly what he would do next. Brian thought he would find all his answers in Chance Harbor. He would find those that could possibly assist him... but, they would not help him. Their collective fear of him would keep them under control. If they failed – that town would see a bloodbath the likes of which had never been seen. Nothing could stop him now. Not Ethan... and most certainly not Brian.  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin. Why don’t you join me? I’d love to get to know you better... being as you was once so very special to my dear brother,” Charles prompted, displaying one of his most winning and sincere smiles.  
  
  
Justin missed the smile that crossed Charles’ face at the crestfallen look that crossed Justin’s face at the inference of Brian having ‘once’ finding Justin to be special to him. He found it to his advantage that he was the mirror image of Brian. That would be just another method of luring the delicious blond into his bed... and more importantly under his control. Seeing Justin fidgeting nervously, looking back at the thinning out crowd, Charles urged him further. “C’mon, just a few minutes. What can it possibly hurt?”  
  
  
“I guess nothing,” Justin agreed as he slid into the seat across from Charles, knowing from Brian’s initial warnings – this was not what would have pleased him; but right now finding the possibility of satisfying his curiosity about the brother he hadn’t known existed much more appealing than pleasing his former lover. “I am very curious, I must admit.”  
  
  
“I’m sure many people will be,” Charles mused as he took a sip of his coffee. He pushed the menu to the side, totally uninterested in food at the moment... his tastes moving in a much different direction.  
  
  
Justin noticed the unwanted menu being pushed away. “You’re not hungry or the fare here is not to your taste?”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m hungry alright... but, I don’t think what I want can be found on this menu,” Charles said, as he pierced Justin with his hot and penetrating eyes.  
  
  
Justin’s eyes became focused on the eyes fashioned out of liquid fire that seemed to have magnetized his own. “Y—your, eyes. So different. I can’t look away.”  
  
  
Charles chuckled, his throat tinged with lust and victory. “I don’t want you to look away. Deeper Justin... look even deeper. Tell me what you see.” Charles probed deeper seeing that Justin was trying to resist, and was stronger than he had expected. “Don’t fight it, Justin.”  
  
  
“I---ah, see things I shouldn’t see,” Justin said, trying to blink, finding himself unable to do even that. “My dream. I see my dream. How is this possible? I don’t understand,” Justin began to whisper almost incoherently.  
  
  
“It’s okay, Justin. Nothing for you to be worried about. The future will take care of itself,” Charles answered, smiling benignly, knowing he would have to release Justin from his power soon. This place did not have the privacy for what he had in mind. “I want you to have dinner with me tonight, Justin. In fact, I won’t take no for an answer.”  
  
  
“Uhhhh, I can’t do that,” Justin said, managing to look away when Charles severed the connection for a brief moment. “I’m sorry, Charles. It’s nothing personal... but, I have a boyfriend. I’m committed to him... not to mention you are Brian’s twin. There’s just no way.”  
  
  
“So... you’re telling me if you didn’t have a boyfriend, the simple fact that I look like Brian would turn you away from me. Now, that’s hardly fair...” Charles countered, looking at Justin with hot and intense eyes.  
  
  
Justin laughed. “Okay, it’s a given you and Brian are both beautiful. Undoubtedly, you possess the same charm he carries. I doubt many could refuse either of you. However, I am not available so it doesn’t really matter. Don’t get me wrong, I am flattered... more than I can ever say, but I am with someone.” Justin stood up, clearly seeing the anger in this man’s eyes, Brian’s physical twin – yet, he had the feeling so different in a multitude of ways. Before leaving the table, he courteously offered, “Please let me know if you need anything else.”  
  
  
Charles inclined his head, watching his delectable form until it was once again behind the counter. He smiled to himself making an immediate decision. Oh yes, his plans had changed. Justin was a bit too loyal to his insignificant boyfriend. Charles had the feeling Justin was using Ethan to hide behind... but, that was of no matter. The problem would be resolved soon. He couldn’t allow for that interference any longer. No warnings for the little rat. He would just move to dispense of him - immediately. He knew all about Ethan Gold and Justin’s history with him. A violinist, ‘the fiddler’ as Brian and his friends referred to him.  
  
  
Pulling out one of his business cards, Charles laid it on the table, before scrawling a brief note on a clean napkin laying on the table. _Justin, it was a pleasure meeting you at last. Should you change your mind, I am only a phone call away. I hope to hear from you very soon. Charles Meade._ Charles threw a crisp twenty dollar bill on the table, gaining Justin about eighteen in tip money, before his eyes met Justin’s once more behind the bar – noting the blond appeared apprehensive, yet still very curious. He didn’t have a problem dealing with Justin’s fear or anything Brian tried to fill his young head with... but, the curiosity would be how he pulled the boy closer. He would use every means at his disposal to get what he wanted. There was no hurry. It would all fall into his grasp very soon.  
  
  
Ethan Gold was about to meet his end... a poetic and fitting one it would be as well. Then, Charles would offer his comfort to sweet Justin. Once he had him alone and unencumbered he would make his move. Where seduction failed – in the event that it did – magic would take it’s place. In either event, Justin Taylor would be his little puppet very soon. The pleasure of Justin’s body and the further use of him to torment Brian was his for the taking... and he most assuredly would be taking it all.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stepped hesitantly into the offices of Kinnetik, immediately spotting Cynthia in the corner filing a large stack of folders. He swallowed nervously hoping he had done the right thing in coming here. Justin realized this wasn’t something he had done since he had left Brian. His eyes shuttered briefly thinking about that. Brian had just started Kinnetik. Things had deteriorated in rapid fashion between them at that time. The rage party had been the final straw. Of course, that was in the past now. He was here because Brian had been so insistent. Things were much different now. He didn’t have to worry about being alone with Brian now. He had moved on... they both had. Nothing would happen. His commitment to Ethan would not be challenged... nor would Brian have any desire to do so. It was completely finished, he convinced himself.  
  
  
Cynthia abruptly turned around, smiling at Justin instantly. “Justin. It’s so good to see you.”  
  
  
“Hi, Cynthia... I know I don’t have an appointment, but your boss asked me to stop by. If he’s busy, I can come back another time...” Justin offered, thinking that could be the best possible scenario here.  
  
  
“Oh no,” Cynthia denied, shaking her head vigorously. "Brian has been an absolute bear ever since he arrived today. You came at the perfect time. He is going out of town for a few days, and he has just a short amount of time to spare. Please go in. Maybe you can pacify him.”  
  
  
Justin nodded, while looking at her dubiously. “I doubt I can calm him... but, I’ll try. Wish me luck.”  
  
  
She smiled at him. “You never need it, Justin... the rest of us, well that’s another matter.”  
  
  
Justin walked down the small hallway to Brian’s office, knocking tentatively on the door, almost jumping when the harsh command to enter was given. He opened the door, stepping inside almost timidly, before closing the door behind him. Brian’s scowl turned into one of relief as he stared at Justin hovering near the door. He smiled slightly, gesturing Justin closer. “Come on in, Sunshine. I promise – I won’t bite.”  
  
  
“Uhhh, how about we ask Cynthia that,” Justin smirked, as he took a seat across from Brian’s desk, forcing himself to ignore visualizing the words - Brian and biting represented.  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes in irritation. “She’s used to me. Now, I don’t have much time. I have a flight to make... and I need some promises from you.”  
  
  
“Business trip?” Justin couldn’t resist asking, wishing he had bitten his tongue as soon as he viewed the light in Brian’s eyes at Justin’s obvious interest.  
  
  
“Interested, Justin?” Brian asked, part of him wishing he wasn’t so rushed right now... he just might push Justin’s obvious slip a bit further.  
  
  
Justin averted his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “No, you just didn’t mention it this morning when you asked me to stop by... no, wait – when you told me to come and see you.”  
  
  
“It’s personal, Justin... and something that just came up,” Brian answered shortly. “I don’t have the time to go into long explanations right now, but this is very important. You need to stay away from my brother. As much as you can.”  
  
  
“As I told you earlier, Brian – I don’t see our paths crossing that much...” Justin answered, confused by the savage look in Brian’s eyes. It was a mixture of hatred and fear – a fierce combination that he’d never seen in Brian in all the time he had known him. “Brian, what is it? I can tell you’re really upset. Maybe, I can help.”  
  
  
Brian stood up, closing his briefcase, laying it beside his desk... before coming around to perch on the front of his desk. “The only thing you can do is stay away from Charles. In the end, it’s all a question of him letting you, but I’m hoping I can fix this before he comes after you.”  
  
  
Justin looked up at him warily. “What do you mean comes after me?”  
  
  
“I explained this earlier, Justin. I don’t have time to be repetitive,” Brian snapped angrily. Running an unsteady hand through his hair, Brian softened his voice. “Look, I know I’m going about this all wrong. This is a big deal, Justin. You don’t want to mess with this man. He can do things you can’t even begin to imagine. I would love to go into detail with you... but, I can’t. I just need you to trust me on this.”  
  
  
“You’re asking a lot, Brian. Most especially now in our current relationship – or should I say lack thereof,” Justin said, his confusion continuing to grow.  
  
  
“It’s all I can say, Justin. You just need to believe what I am saying is for your own good. I’m only trying to protect you,” Brian told him, wishing he could tell him everything, but knowing he was bound by an oath not to do so. Keeping Charles’ secret protected all those that carried Brian’s blood – namely Gus. If he broke the vow of silence, Gus was no longer off limits. That he could never allow to happen. Looking deeply into Justin’s eyes, Brian virtually implored, “Promise me that you will do this for me. I have never asked you for anything, Justin.”  
  
  
Justin nodded slowly. “No, you haven’t. Okay, I’ll try to stay away. If he comes around the diner there’s not much I can do... but, I will try not to see him otherwise.”  
  
  
“Thank you. It might not be enough... but, I hope it will give me enough time before I return.”  
  
  
Sensing that Brian needed to leave, Justin stood up preparing to move towards the door. He frowned at the tenseness in Brian’s face, before unthinkingly reaching out to brush his hand across his cheek. “I hope you accomplish what you need to do there. I don’t like this seriousness in you. When you return I hope to see the ‘no apologies, no regrets’ Brian Kinney – and not this one standing before me now.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes shuttered closed for a moment at Justin’s unexpected touch, before he straightened up, reaching up to grasp his hand, squeezing it lightly. He smiled softly, before answering, “I hope you see him again too.”  
  
  
Justin lowered his eyes, gently pulling his hand free – knowing he needed to do so before he said and did so much more. He smiled at Brian, before he moved away to the door. When he had almost reached the door, he turned only when he heard Brian calling his name.  
  
  
“Justin?” Brian asked so softly that Justin could barely hear him.  
  
  
“Yes, Brian?” Justin asked, his eyes widening at the warmth in Brian’s questioning tone.  
  
  
Curling his lips under, looking at Justin intensely, he said, “There’s one way we could solve this problem.” Not giving Justin a chance to respond, he continued, “You could come with me. You wouldn’t even need to pack. We could get everything you need once in Washington. What do you say, Justin? Will you come with me?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles walked towards the insipid man in a slow prowling gait. He smiled as awareness came into the eyes of Ethan Gold... one that would be diverted very soon. He began to circle his prey slowly, his eyes looking him over in distaste. He curled his lip in disgust, as he said, “Such a pathetic little man. I can’t imagine what Justin could possibly see in you.”  
  
  
Ethan’s eyes flared in anger. “Brian? What’s the meaning of this? And... how did I get here?”  
  
  
Charles reared his head back in cold laughter. “Brian? No, I am not my weaker brother. This is what he should have done so long ago when you moved in on what belonged to him. However, it’s of no matter. I will right this for him... although, it won’t be Brian that claims the prize.”  
  
  
“Brother? Who are you... what are you talking about. And, where are we?” Ethan began to stammer, his instincts at last telling him something was very wrong here.  
  
  
“To answer your ramblings... I am Brian’s twin brother – similar only in appearance. Where are we? I do believe we are on the roof of an abandoned warehouse. Very high up. I believe it was an old steel mill. Now is when you should ask me why you are here...” Charles hissed into Ethan’s ear.  
  
  
Ethan began to back away, heading towards the fire escape – eyes widening as Brian’s twin began to whisper eerie chants into the air. “What are you saying?”  
  
  
Charles closed his eyes, his words increasing in speed and intensity, the air suddenly beginning to close in on Ethan. He suddenly opened his eyes, an evil smile beginning to form. “It’s quite simple, Mr. Gold. Have you ever heard of the story ‘The Fiddler on the Roof’? Ahhh, I can see that you have. Well, this one is going to have a much different ending.”  
  
  
Ethan shook his head from side to side, feeling as if the air and clouds were coming to suffocate him, his feet moving quicker to the fire escape. He could hear voices in his head telling him all was hopeless, that jumping was his only salvation. Ethan tried to fight the voices, but his call to them was even greater. Moments later all was lost when the chants became louder... a brutal pounding into his head. He looked at the menacing evil standing before him and realized only too late he had been lured to this place by some unknown power, and now his fate was truly sealed. He tried to fight it with all his will, but the power was too great. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself climbing out onto the ledge, his screams of terror echoing upwards as he plummeted to his sudden and immediate death.  
  
  
Charles laughed as he moved to look down over the side. He shook his head back and forth, before he murmured in evil delight, “Poor little fiddler finally fell off the roof. Now to console Justin... and then he will be all mine, Brian.” Whistling as he moved soundlessly down the stairs, he laughed again at his handiwork. “You have lost, Brian. Go to Chance Harbor. No one will help you. When you return you will find Justin with me... and, then I will take him away from you – forever.”  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Come with you? You are joking, right?” Justin asked, his jaw dropping a fraction following Brian’s unexpected entreaty.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s gaze became a mask of sobered determination. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this initially. This didn’t solve his problem; although – it would make Justin infinitely safer. Charles could still follow them... but, he wouldn’t be expecting this move nor would he act as zealously in Chance Harbor. “Do I appear as if I am?”  
  
  
  
  
“I just don’t get it, Brian... or you,” Justin sighed in exasperation, moving towards the door – finding this Brian throwing him off in a multitude of ways. Stepping closer to Brian, he looked up at his former lover in a continuing state of confusion, before he said, “Have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend? Remember Ethan – I doubt that he would appreciate me joining you on your little adventure.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian momentarily grimaced at the mention of the fiddler’s name. “Ian? What’s he got to do with it? I invited you... not him.”  
  
  
  
  
“He’s my boyfriend... you know, the one I live with. And, his name is Ethan. I don’t see why that’s so hard to remember,” Justin softly reprimanded him.  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Brian answered, “I have a hard time remembering tedious little details that have no real meaning to me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Damn, you’re such an ass, Brian. I don’t know why I subject myself to this... or to you,” Justin answered in irritation, grudgingly admitting to himself that this was the Brian he had fallen for so long ago; the man he would always measure every other man up against and know they would come up lacking. How he wished things were different. Cursing to himself at his foolish dreams that always centered around Brian, he reminded himself that he had a man who would never hurt him. One that would put his needs first... most importantly – one that wasn’t afraid of love and who would openly express it to both him and the rest of the world. Granted it wasn’t the mindless passion that shattered all of his senses as he’d experienced with Brian – but, it was real... and it was what he had.  
  
  
  
  
Brian gave his watch a brief glance, before he moved forward, effectively pinning Justin against his door. His eyes moved over his face slowly, almost as if he was assessing Justin’s every response. “I’ll tell you why, Sunshine. You still want me. All I would need to do is ask you to come home... give you those three little empty and meaningless words and you would be mine for the taking.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin forced himself to remain aloof in the midst of Brian’s surprised closeness. He looked up at him cautiously. Was Brian coming on to him, he wondered? For the first time during their separation, Justin felt as if that could be the case. When Brian pressed his body closer, Justin had his immediate answer. Brian wasn’t merely trying to coerce him into doing as he wanted – he was actively making his interest known. By the increased breathing of the brunet, and the cock he could feel rising beneath his Armani suit, Brian’s intentions were more than apparent. He still wanted him. The only question being: did he have the strength to withstand any pursuit that Brian mounted... and another more important one – regardless that nothing was resolved between them... did he really want to?  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Charles rendered a cold smile at the broken and lifeless body of Ethan Gold. “Poor little fiddler,” he purred menacingly. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes admiring his handiwork as he thought about the affects and eminent rewards of his actions. He laughed thinking of how much more open Justin would be to his pursuit now... further deciding he didn’t want to wait for the blond to work his way through the grieving process before coming to him – he wanted full unhindered access to him... now. He needed to act while Brian was out of the picture; knowing magic or not – Brian held the boy’s heart... that alone had the power not only to slow him down, but to defeat him as well. He would not allow that to happen. He slowly walked around the dismembered body, the wheels continuing to move in his mind, a deep and chilling laughter resounding as the direct result.  
  
  
  
  
Leaning down closer to what remained to Ethan, he hissed succinctly, “He won’t miss you, little fiddler. I will see to that. Nothing can stop me now. Not you... and most certainly not my weak brother." Charles continued to circle Ethan’s body, chants beginning to form in his head, before he began the process of speaking them aloud. Over and over he spoke the words, celebrating the fact that Justin didn’t love Ethan – or he would never be able to accomplish this daunting task. He watched as the clouds further darkened as he performed his ritual, knowing he would be reaping the rewards of his actions... this very night.  
  
  
  
  
“Such a depressing and pointless end for you, Ethan. Justin will no longer know of your existence. I have wiped all memories of you away... no one will remember you. What a pathetic and fitting end...” Charles rasped heatedly, celebrating his evil plan – knowing this would bring Justin to him immediately. Seducing the boy to his will would be almost effortless with his physical resemblance to Brian... along with his lost memories of the fiddler. All that remained was claiming what belonged to him.  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed as he felt the victory swelling in him, his smile immediately fading as his senses that told him Justin was with Brian. He had always hated being such in tune with his twin – however, now it was a good thing. He gritted his teeth in anger, realizing with what he had just done here – Justin wouldn’t only be vulnerable to him... but to Brian as well. He closed his eyes, preparing to finish this up as quickly as possible wanting to be ready to swoop in on Justin the very moment Brian had departed for Chance Harbor.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes blazing coals of fire, Charles further eradicated Ethan from existence as flames began to eat away at his body – slowly until nothing but ash and bones remained. He smiled as he viewed the meager remains – pleased with his efforts and ready to move on to reaping the benefits. Walking away slowly and with purpose, Charles whispered, “Tonight, Justin. You become mine – tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t have much time, Justin. I need to leave... and I want you to come with me,” Brian continued to hiss, his head moving closer... not above using Justin’s responses to him to reach his objective. “You know you want to come. It wouldn’t just be work for me... we would have fun – become reacquainted...”  
  
  
  
  
“Reacquainted?” Justin whispered. He frowned in confusion, unsure of what was happening to him “I don’t get this, Brian. Why the sudden interest in me?”  
  
  
  
  
“The interest has always been there, you know that. Just because I can’t give you the lesbianic hearts and flowers the fiddler has filled your silly head with, doesn’t mean we don’t still have _this._ Forget about the nonsense Ian has filled your head with and do what’s real. Come with me, Justin. Now...” Brian whispered, before his lips moved to slide down Justin’s neck, his lips and tongue desperate to become reacquainted with him. “Once I handle my business we can spend the rest of our time there fucking... doesn’t that sound good, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned upon the initial contact, along with the unhidden lust coating Brian’s words. He frowned, uncertain of part of what Brian was telling him. “Ian?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled back to scrutinize Justin closely. “The guy you live with... the fiddler. Ring a bell, Sunshine?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m staying with Daphne. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Justin frowned, looking at Brian in concern. “Are you sure you’re okay, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on Justin thoughtfully. “Let’s try this again. You were just speaking of Ethan and how you couldn’t come with me because of him. You do remember that, right?”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Brian. I remember you asking me to come with you... and your warnings about your brother, Charles. I know nothing of this Ethan. Who is he, Brian?” Justin asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
Brian shuttered his eyes for a moment, before looking at Justin almost wildly. He gritted his teeth in fury. _Fucking Charles_. He knew what this undoubtedly meant. The fiddler was obviously now dead, with a spell cast upon his body to erase any existence of him from Justin’s memory – all done in the purpose of easing Charles’ unheeded path to Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter, Justin. I need you to come with me. I never ask anything of you, however I am now. Please, Justin... come with me,” Brian implored.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian closely, smiling at him softly... as always finding himself lost in the intensity of Brian’s eyes. Sometimes he wondered how a man so beautiful and compelling could possibly be of this world. Unable to fathom it or his lack of resistance to him, Justin nodded slowly. “Okay, Brian. I’m not promising anything in regards to us... but, if it’s that important to you I’ll go with you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin,” Brian smiled, knowing he was about to engage in a battle... one that he was determined he would win.  
  
  
  
  
Mentally, he projected an image to his brother – knowing his twin was constantly delving into Brian’s mind: _All you did tonight was make it easier for Justin to come back to me, Charles. You will NOT win. I will restore my power and you will never threaten anyone close to me again. Think long and hard about your actions, dear brother. By the time I return to Pittsburgh, Justin will be mine again._  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Charles stood outside of Justin’s apartment building, looking up at the blond’s window with rage burning in his eyes. His efforts to remove the fiddler’s annoying presence had viciously blown up in his face. One thing Charles Meade hated was failure... most especially when it meant that his brother had won. He would not allow Brian to win... not in this. Charles had watched Brian for too long, waiting for the time to strike; knowing he had done so when he found Brian’s achilles heel. The seemingly uncaring Brian Kinney was anything but that. He loved his child, which Charles accepted... but, Brian had become completely human.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had fallen in love with Justin Taylor. It didn’t matter what form of blasé attitude Brian projected to his circle of friends, it was a mere act - an unconvincing one at that. He loved Justin. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that Justin returned the feeling. His jaw twitching in anger, Charles vowed it wouldn’t matter. He would not only stop them from being together... but, he would have Justin as well. In addition to wanting to use Justin to destroy Brian... he also wanted the blond. In that, he shared a common interest with his twin. He would have Justin and keep him until he chose otherwise. Brian stealing Justin away to Chance Harbor was only a minor delay. For now, he needed to make certain Brian didn’t find any help... and he knew precisely how to best achieve that.  
  
  
  
  
  
He flipped open his phone, dialing the number of one that he knew he could coerce into helping him. When the phone was answered after several rings, Charles purred softly, “Hello Dawn.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Charles?” she asked in surprise. “I thought you were going to be away for awhile. Are you back?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He smirked, knowing that was the last thing Dawn Chamberlain wanted. She both feared and reviled him... after having stripped her of her powers so long ago. “Events have happened to force my return. That is why I am calling.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I hadn’t heard of anything, Charles. Everything has been calm here,” she answered, shuddering at the very thought of Charles’ return. “What’s going on?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My brother is on his way to Chance Harbor. I need you to make certain he doesn’t find anything...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian? Why would he be coming here?” she asked, while wondering if this could work to her advantage – if finally she could get back what Charles had taken from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed maliciously. “You are so transparent, even over the phone lines. You will never get your powers back. I have yours as well as my brother’s. I will never relinquish them. By the way, dear Dawn... how is Faye doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Faye? Why do you ask?” she demanded, her spine tingling at the menace in Charles’ tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles slipped into his car, driving towards the airport, knowing that Brian and Justin were already airborne, but pleased to know he would be directly behind them. His eyes darkening, a silent trance taking root, he responded in a low voice filled with purpose. “Oh no reason, Dawn. Perhaps it’s the connection... but I sensed she was somehow suffocating. That, of course, couldn’t be the case.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes widening in hatred and pronounced fear, she spat out, “Leave Faye out of our little war, Charles.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do as I say and she will be fine... fuck with me and face the consequences,” Charles returned in venomous rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you want me to do?” she asked in abject defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles smiled in triumph as he answered, “Brian will seek you out... you will pretend to be concerned with his dilemma and offer to help him. He will have a companion with him. You will have that young man brought to my home. Brian can’t see him being taken.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How am I supposed to manage that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tell him you have crystals. Ones that can restore his powers to defeat me. Due to the oath he took in keeping the circle secret he can’t perform any ritual in front of the human. When you are alone with Brian – you will have Justin taken,” Charles whispered, beginning to salivate at the thoughts of having Justin under his control.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Won’t Brian realize you are involved and where the boy has been taken?” she asked, hoping if she cast some doubt in Charles’ warped mind he could have second thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed coldly. “It won’t matter then. I only need a moment with the boy to achieve the desired result. You, of all people should know this, Dawn.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right,” she answered with difficulty, hating this man with everything that was within her; knowing she was powerless to stop him... yet, a light dawning as she realized there was one person that wasn’t so defenseless. One, who in fact had not only a power to match his... but, in conjunction with her granddaughter’s magic could supersede the power of Charles Meade.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I must go now. Don’t think of crossing me, Dawn. I won’t hesitate to strike out against what is most dear to you. I’ll be in touch...” he snarled before severing the connection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn’s hand began to shake as she replaced the phone. Sitting down at her desk, she began rummaging through her phone book, finding the number she needed. Jane Blake. She was the only person that could make this long wrong a right. She picked up the phone, dialing the number without delay. When Jane answered, Dawn breathlessly spoke, “Jane, it’s Dawn. Brian is on his way to Chance Harbor. Now is the time to act against Charles. If we don’t, so many lives will be at risk. Please help me, Jane.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in anger as he looked at Justin’s tense and confused expression. Justin was visibly recoiling from his gaze, moving as close as he could to the window seat – pulling away from him both physically and mentally. He knew Charles was practicing his sorcery on him right now. Justin’s face was drawn tight in pain – obviously subconsciously fighting Charles’ will. Brian knew that to be a very good sign. Justin having genuine feelings for him, made it much more difficult for Charles to effect his mastery over his free will. Brian lowered his voice to a whispery growl, making certain only Justin could hear him. “Justin, look at me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin slowly turned his head to face Brian, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes as he fought against the thundering voice in his head. “B-Brian? What’s happening to me? I think I’m losing my mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Sunshine. Just listen to my voice, keep your eyes on mine. This is not real. He can only hurt you if you let him in. Remember your feelings, and trust me. I will take care of you,” Brian told him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Justin’s.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s Charles. I can hear him, see him... virtually feel him. He’s coming for us, Brian. Me, specifically. He says that I can’t fight him, that I must submit to his will. Brian, he says that I belong to him... and that he will destroy anyone that comes between us. Am I losing my mind? How can I feel and hear these things?” Justin asked, his eyes swimming in despair. He held his hands to his head, as he broke eye contact with Brian, rocking back and forth in his window seat. “My head... hurts so much, Brian. Help me. Please, help me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gnashed his teeth together, as he vowed to make his brother pay for this. He was about to speak, when a fire began to spread through him. He clenched his fists tightly, only to find a sudden weight placed inside of one hand. Frowning in confusion, Brian opened his hand to look at the familiar object that was glowing brightly. Crystal. A perfect crystal that gave Brian a power that wasn’t enough to defeat his brother... but, one that placed him far out of the bounds of the weak. He looked to a struggling Justin, wondering if he could still use the crystal having lost his own powers... but, assuming that whoever had gifted him with this either knew he could or was making it to be possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Brian felt fire and a tingle travelling all through him, he knew this beautiful piece of crystal – a symbol of what he had once been – was here to begin empowering him in the daunting task that lay ahead. His eyes blazing with fire and need, he looked at Justin who continued to squirm in the seat, knowing he was about to do an extremely immoral thing. He told himself it was for Justin’s own good. In addition, it would test his skills with the crystal. And, bottom line... he wanted Justin – badly; and he knew the feeling was returned equally.  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice deep and guttural, Brian whispered in a low, heavy rasp, “Justin, don’t look away from me. I can make this all go away. Will you do exactly as I say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes became swallowed up under Brian’s hypnotizing gaze. He nodded, before answering, “Yes, of course. What can I do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. He could feel the trust in Justin... and the desire. This wasn’t the way he would have chosen to get back inside of his beautiful blond; but, Charles had taken normal play out of the mix. His voice rough and gravelly, Brian growled, “I want you, Justin. More than I ever have before. Right now, Justin. I need to have you – now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed as he looked around, knowing he felt the same... but uncertain of how it could be done. “Uhhh, Brian... we’re on an airplane. A commercial plane. So, I guess I’m asking how?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Poor Justin. I’ve taught you so much, and yet there’s so much yet to learn,” Brian chuckled, leaning forward to capture Justin’s lips in a hot, languid kiss... each of them eliciting a groan at the bliss of their mouths finally connecting once more. It had been too long, Brian thought. He needed Justin fiercely... had been needing him the entire time they had been apart. Now, was their time. If he was using magic to lure Justin, he was fine with it... knowing more importantly this was what Justin really wanted. “Go into the bathroom, Justin. I will knock once and you will let me in. The space will be minimal... but, it will suffice. I’m going to fuck you, Justin... hard and fast.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes sunk deeply into Brian’s searching for answers, not finding the ones he sought to be forthcoming. “Brian, I don’t understand the rush. It’s been so long... and, this won’t resolve the issues between us. I don’t really think this is a good idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened as they swept over Justin. He was not going to be denied. Not this time. He tightened his hand around the crystal, feeling the heat expanding within it – knowing he was channeling power from it. “We will talk about these matters later... but, now we’re going to fuck.” Widening his eyes, he projected all the lust he had for Justin in one thought, knowing it would immediately still any resistance. “You are going to the bathroom, aren’t you, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I am,” Justin agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pocketed the crystal, knowing he didn’t really need to use it on Justin – only doing so as a means of expediting things to his liking. “Good boy. And, then what is going to happen, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are going to fuck me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, lustfully and victoriously. “That I am. Go now. I can’t wait much longer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Justin stole away to the bathroom, Brian only allowed himself to feel a moment of remorse for using the crystal on him, realizing it was wrong but also knowing it had a number of benefits. Primarily, he would have Justin. With the unknowns of what they faced in Chance Harbor, the relief of this particular tension was very much in need. Reading Justin’s body earlier in his office, on the way to the airport, and on the plane – Brian was certain that need was fully shared. Testing the crystal had also been vital in determining the ability was still within him. Having that in his possession made Brian feel so much better about what he needed to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbuckling his seat belt Brian moved towards the bathroom knowing he hadn’t really given Justin that much time, but finding himself unable to wait any longer. His restraint had never been good at the best of times, and with Justin – it was always even more lacking. Finally, his wait was over. He was about to knock on the bathroom door, when he spotted a smiling stewardess moving towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sir? I believe it’s occupied...” she said, giving him an obviously well practiced smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled benignly, knowing he could use his crystal; however, not wanting to use it on such a simple mind. He pulled a C note out of his pocket, handing it to her. “I would appreciate your discretion.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not necessary, Sir. Please enjoy the remainder of your flight...” she said with a blush, scurrying off to her duties.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knocking on the door, Brian thought to himself, No worries there, my dear. I intend to do exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian was moving in behind Justin; maneuvering the blond in the exact position within the tight quarters to achieve the result he most desired. Quickly, he unsnapped and unzipped his pants, sheathing and lubing himself in quick order. In between clenched teeth, Brian gruffly commanded, “Lower your pants, Justin. Quickly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin half-heartedly stammered out a protest. “I---I’m still not sure this is a good idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned forward to take a teasing and warning bite out of Justin’s neck. His breath caressed Justin’s skin, as he huskily rasped, “You want it, Justin. I want it. Now, relax and just let me have it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned at the first feel of Brian’s well lubed cock, as always abhorring the latex that separated them. Justin had only ever had two dreams. One, having Brian profess his love for him. And, two having Brian fuck him raw. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that neither would come true... but, in the back of his mind he still hoped for them. By the sound of Brian’s erratic breathing, and initial frenzied movements, Justin realized this would be quick. Even in his most horny of moments, Brian was rarely rushed. He always had been more than adept at riding out the current and making it last... tormenting him until he was mindless with need. This was obviously not one of those moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Brian growled against Justin’s neck, licking and biting any stretch of skin he could reach. “I had almost forgotten how good. Still so unbelievably tight. How can you still be so tight?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned at Brian’s increasing pace, along with his arousing words. He barely was able to manage a reply. “You’re the only one that has ever fucked me, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. So good. Perfect,” Brian whispered in barely audible chants, wondering if Justin’s words were spoken in truth – or just in his limited memory. Could it be that the fiddler had never fucked him? That he was the only one? The mere thought of such a possibility made Brian’s dick throb even more inside the ass that he felt had been fashioned exclusively for him. He shrugged off what that meant. How such possessiveness went against all of his self inflicted rules. That didn’t matter any longer. All that mattered was this... and, keeping Justin safe from Charles. In truth, rules never really mattered when it came to Justin Taylor. They were all broken, over and over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slammed into Justin, over and over, knowing they had to move this along. This was not the place for a leisurely interlude... but they would have that very soon. Without losing his pace, Brian reached down to grab his pants, his hands closing around the crystal. He began whispering into Justin’s ear all the explicit acts he intended to explore with him – once the nightmare of Charles was resolved. As he spoke them, Brian planted images of the acts in Justin’s head, the last one the most vibrant one of all. In a primal hiss, Brian told him, “When this is finished I am going to give you a rimming to end all others. Fuck. I want to eat your ass – right now! Come for me, Justin. Don’t touch yourself. Let my words and images of what I am going to do to you carry you over the edge. Come with me now, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s legs began to tremble as he shot against the door, simultaneously feeling Brian’s jerking motions signaling his own release. His breath escaping in unsteady pants, Justin virtually whimpered, “Fuck. That was incredible.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian soundly kissed Justin’s cheek. “Amazing.” Pulling out, he discarded the condom, watching as Justin shakily pulled his pants back up. “Go back to your seat, Justin. I’ll be right out. We should be landing soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, turning to leave before looking at Brian hesitantly. “Brian, I uhhh don’t know what all of this means. I mean, for us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s not analyze it now. For now, it is what it is. When what I have to do here is finished, then we can talk. Can you accept that?” Brian asked, his eyes probing Justin’s deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Brian. I can accept that," Justin answered with that Sunshine smile, unbeknownst to the blond - melting Brian's heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin left, fastening himself back up. Looking into the mirror, Brian clutched the shining crystal tightly – using it to project himself to Charles. Mentally, he shared the images of being inside of Justin. _Did you feel that, Charles? That’s the closest you will EVER come to knowing what he feels like. You will NEVER have him, Charles. I will see to that._  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Where are we, Brian?” Justin asked as Brian pulled the rental car up in front of an old Victorian home.

 

  
  
  
“This is where I hope to begin making things right,” Brian answered, looking towards the familiar home, hoping Jane would be able to help him with far more than transporting him a crystal. “Let’s go inside. I need you to stay close to me at all times here, Justin. Charles isn’t far behind us... and this must be resolved before he arrives.”

 

  
  
  
Justin nodded, not understanding... yet remembering the cold fear and helplessness he had felt on the plane when Charles had been inside of his head. So much he didn’t understand about any of this... but one thing was clear – he trusted Brian, and he was exactly where he wanted to be. Of course, why they were here he had no clue about whatsoever. He did know that when Brian felt he could explain it he would. Until then, he would try to be patient; although patience was not something that came easily for him – most especially in regards to Brian Kinney.

 

  
  
  
Brian knocked on the door, a tense smile upon his face when he was greeted by Jane Blake, a witch of the highest order - one that he knew was the answer to his dilemma. Virtually, his only hope. Until he looked at her familiar face he hadn’t been certain... but, now seeing the warmth and hope displayed in her eyes – he knew everything was going to be fine. “Jane, it’s been a long time.”

 

  
  
  
She reached out, hugging him tightly, her eyes closing for a long moment, before she kissed him lightly on the cheek, answering in return, “Far too long, Brian. Please, do come inside... along with your friend.”

 

  
  
  
Justin smiled, hanging back just a bit, prepared to follow Brian’s lead in this. His eyes widened in shocked amazement as Brian reached out to take his hand in his, pulling him inside the house.

 

  
  
  
“Jane Blake, this is Justin Taylor,” he said in way of introduction. Going a step further than Justin had ever expected, when he said, “Justin is someone very special to me.”

 

  
  
  
Jane smiled brightly, inviting them to be seated. “I had already deduced that.” She frowned slightly, as she spoke directly to Brian. “He’s very close, Brian. His plane is about to land. We don’t have much time to act.”

 

  
  
  
“Charles?” Justin asked, unable to shake the feeling of foreboding that rushed through him. “I keep hearing my name whispered, over and over. It keeps coming closer.”

 

  
  
  
Brian looked at Jane knowingly, both of them realizing what that meant. Charles had already begun placing spells on Justin. The closer Charles got to Justin the stronger the voices would be heard. Soon, they would be so strong that Justin would be in physical pain if he failed to go to the source. “Jane, I am desperate for your help. Is there anything that can be done?”

 

  
  
  
Suddenly, Jane began an incantation that placed a bubble around Justin. He couldn’t hear anything... nor did he notice the silence. He was in actuality merely in a state of limbo. “Okay, now we can speak freely. Until this is finished, Justin cannot know about Charles’ power according to the exchange you made with him. Once that spell is broken, you can tell Justin – if you want.”

 

  
  
  
“Okay. I guess my next question is simply this – can that spell be reversed that was cast so long ago? I willingly relinquished all my power to him. Perhaps not the wisest course of action I ever committed,” Brian responded derisively.

 

  
  
  
“No, it wasn’t... but, don’t forget Charles Meade is not always steeped in mad evil – he can be quite charming and extremely cunning. That is when he is his most dangerous,” she told him. “And, yes the spell can be broken. But, you do realize the only way to stop Charles is to make you equal once more – you would have to reclaim your powers.”

 

  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Yes, I know. Something I never thought to change.” He looked over at Justin’s still form on the couch, relaxed in his magic induced state. “He’s worth it. I can’t let Charles have him.”

 

  
  
  
“You care very deeply for this boy... that is what makes him so vulnerable. Charles always wanted what you had. He is very intuitive. Knowing your deep attachment to Justin, more than sealed the boy’s fate.”

 

  
  
  
“I know. I tried to stay aloof... but the kid got past my walls in no time. When I realized how much I was exposing him I made events happen to push him away... but, Charles still came for him. I can’t let that happen,” Brian hissed vehemently. “Now, what do I need to do?”

 

  
  
  
Jane took in a deep breath, knowing Brian wouldn’t like all of what she had to say, but realizing Brian would understand it was the only way. “I have already begun the process. The circle has been drawn on Charles’ property. The same location in which you transferred your power to him. The both of you must be inside of that circle. Once you are, the incantation will fill the air and your powers will be returned. Once the chants begin, neither of you will be able to physically step out of the circle.”

 

  
  
  
“Sounds simple enough... however, I know it never is so. A couple of questions. How do I get Charles into the circle... and how will he be prevented from seeing it? I understand the process, but I don’t see Charles failing to be suspicious of happening to meet me in that particular spot – solely by chance,” Brian said, finding himself skeptical of the success of this plan.

 

  
  
  
“It won’t be by chance, Brian. This is where you need to trust me. Justin has to be there alone. In essence, lured into Charles’ trap. When the moment is right, you will arrive inside the circle. You can use the crystal to block out Charles feeling your presence,” she told him... waiting for the fight to commence.

 

  
  
  
His eyes flaring in angry denial, Brian spat out, “I refuse to use Justin. It’s too risky. Justin is the entire reason I am returning to the world that I turned my back on so long ago. I won’t place him at risk.”

 

  
  
  
“Brian, he won’t come to any real harm. It isn’t Charles’ intention to hurt him... at least not for now. He wants him – very badly. A trait the two of you seem to share. This is the only way to lure Charles to the precise spot we need him to be. They don’t need to be alone together for long. Granted, Charles will probably compel him or touch him in some way... but, you need to let go of your jealousy long enough to finish this. If you don’t... Charles will have him, crystal or not – and we both know that to be true,” she told him, not sparing any truths – knowing that was the only way to make Brian accept that this was the way it had to be.

 

  
  
  
“I am not jealous. I don’t do jealousy. I am merely trying to keep the boy safe,” Brian adamantly denied, knowing the lie for what it was the moment it slipped through his lips. He looked at Justin sitting there, grimly admitting to himself what he kept hidden from everyone; although, not as well as he liked to believe. He did love the little twat... and, the thoughts of Charles touching him in any way filled him with instant revulsion. Meeting Jane’s knowing gaze, he ruefully acknowledged, “Okay, maybe a little jealous. Fine. I’ll do this your way. But, I refuse to leave them alone for long.”

 

  
  
  
“It doesn’t have to be long, Brian. Once the two of you are inside the circle the spell will be cast. And, now we need to let Charles contact Justin. He will be compelling him to come to him. Dawn expressed that he commanded her to have Justin taken to his home... so this all falls in line with our plans. You are going to have to make Justin go to him. Charles must believe Justin is succumbing to his will.”

 

  
  
  
“I am confused about one thing, Jane. Charles has my power in conjunction with his own. How can he not know what we are doing? He’s been watching me for longer than I probably even know, waiting for his chance to strike,” Brian told her, wondering if she had planned this out completely.

 

  
  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly. “I know all of this, Brian. He won’t know a thing, because this has all been planned and spoken of in my home. I have so much more power now that I have Cassie here with me. Our powers in this home have elevated us above what resides in Charles. My granddaughter has such immense power. I’d really love for you to meet her... but, that’s probably best done another time. Suffice it to say – I have a spell cast on my home, it is impenetrable inside. Once you leave these walls, you must block everything out. That’s why I sent you the crystal. You can use that.”

 

  
  
  
“And, what about the circle? Is it visible?” he asked, thinking this to be the only hole remaining.

 

  
  
  
“Not to him. I have made it so only you will see it as you step inside of it. Now, I believe Charles’ plane has landed. It should take him about an hour to get home. You need to allow Justin to succumb to Charles’ will... and then this will be finished,” she told him firmly, yet kindly... knowing this part would be very difficult on Brian, but both of them knowing this was the only way. “Keep in mind, Brian – you will still need to be on the alert once this is done. Charles will not lose his powers, but you will be on an even footing once again. And, once your powers are restored you can place a protective spell upon the ones you love.”

 

  
  
  
Brian reached into his pocket for the crystal, looking intently at Justin. “I intend to do exactly that.”  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Charles gritted his teeth in fury as he began driving his car towards home. Fucking Brian. You think you’re a step ahead of me, do you? We will soon see about that. I haven’t even begun to impose my will on Justin. I know where you got the crystal.

 

  
  
  
He knew he should have never made it so Cassie found her way to Chance Harbor. The teenager’s power was immense. Used with her grandmother’s they were a formidable force with which to reckon. However, they would not stop him. Now that he was so close to Justin the crystal would not block him out. His power far superseded that of the object.

 

  
  
  
He remembered the projections that Brian had sent him as they had been on the airplane. He had fucked Justin... _his_ Justin. His cock hardened as he could feel what Brian felt sliding in and out of the blond in savage need. Much as he would be doing soon. He wanted that boy... and he would have him. Over and over until this need dissipated. Then, he would use him to totally destroy his brother. As he moved closer to home, Charles began the incantations that would lure Justin under his spell. By the time Brian came upon them, Justin would be begging for his possession... and his alone. “Justin...” he huskily whispered. He focused deeply, smiling as he sensed Justin was already at his home... alone, wandering around aimlessly. How wonderful, he purred to himself. Dawn had actually done something right. Now, it was just a matter of keeping the boy under his control and reaching his destination.

 

  
  
  
Knowing he couldn’t let up, Charles continued chanting Justin’s name, over and over again... willing the boy to feel his lust for him, manipulating Justin’s mind to transfer his feelings of lust for Brian towards himself. Merging his mind with his prey, Charles could feel Justin’s tormented desire for him. “Yes, that’s it, my boy. I’m coming for you now. Mine to take, Justin. Mine to take.”

 

  
  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Justin walked around the back of the secluded property, disoriented and feeling a heat coursing through him that felt beyond his own control. He couldn’t remember how he had arrived at this particular spot... nor could he remember the last time he had been in such a state of sexual anxiety. The images would not relent. They had become so extreme that he thought he would explode if they were not alleviated... and not explode in any sort of a life affirming way. He kept hearing that voice whispering his name, over and over again. It would not stop... and it only kept getting closer. The erotic imagery provoked desires comparable to nothing he had ever known. His cock was hard and leaking... and he knew what man was somehow provoking it. He didn’t want it... but the face and voice was unmistakable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles Meade. He had come to claim him... just as he heard him chanting into his mind while on the plane. How was it even possible, he wondered. Things like this didn’t happen, at least not when awake. Was he totally losing his mind? Nothing else made sense. He had been with Brian, hadn’t he? And... where was Brian now? Fuck, he was so confused. The whispered chants began to come louder and closer... Justin felt they were almost directly upon him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin... you can’t resist me. Don’t even attempt it, foolish boy. You don’t wish to anger me. Just submit to me now and I will give you the time afterwards to adjust. You can trust me. I will NEVER abandon you as he did.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, clutching the sides of his head in actual physical pain... oblivious of the fact that he was being watched by those who wanted to protect him, yet could not until this scene fully played out. He whispered shallowly, “Please, don’t do this. It hurts so much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep throaty chuckle resounded, almost seeming to physically touch him. Then he heard the voice again. “I can make all your pain go away, Justin. Resistance is futile... for I will not allow you to resist me. Give in, Justin. Now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As he continued to fight against the words and the pain, Justin’s will to fight was suddenly taken from him, when he abruptly fell to the ground; before his eyes shuttered closed the last thing he could see was the mocking smile of Charles Meade hovering above him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles laughed, as he knelt down on the ground next to his victim. He reached out to stroke the alabaster skin, his intentions in bringing the boy immediately back to awareness. He was almost saddened to see how quickly the boy lost the battle against his pain; the fight he had been giving him had added such spice to the chase. However, now he had to realize beautiful packaging or not... Justin Taylor was still a weak human. One whose sole purpose now would be to please him. Charles had meant to take Justin inside the house, but he decided he would have his first sample of that delectable ass now. Quickly, yet thoroughly. He unbuckled his belt, and moved to undo his pants, before he snarled lustfully, “Wake up, Justin. Face what is now your true destiny... what is your only reality.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian clenched his hand around the crystal, his eyes firing in savage fury as he was forced to watch Justin pacing around lost, his face and body contorted in pain. He was all set on rushing forward to end this here and now, when he realized he could ease Justin’s pain through the use of the crystal. Forcing the blinding rage to the farthest corner of his mind, Brian used the crystal to temporarily incapacitate Justin. He knew it would be a brief reprieve for the boy... but it would be long enough to spare Justin some more unneeded pain... and assure Charles was in the right position to proceed with the ritual. Mentally, he tried to reach out to Justin – only to find a wall blocking him at every attempt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles’ power was too immense. The crystal only amassed a mere fraction of what his brother could do with possessing the power of both of them. Closing his eyes from the sight of Charles hunching down next to Justin, knowing he would have to give them a few more moments to ensure Charles remained in the correct position; Brian flinched as he could feel his brother’s hands reaching forward to pull down Justin’s pants – realizing without any doubt Charles intended for him to feel it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keeping the crystal held tightly in his hand, Brian vowed to himself it wouldn’t be much longer. Soon, he would be empowered once more... and he could protect Justin from his brother. At this moment, nothing was more important than that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Charles pulled at Justin’s pants, eager to explore the boy to his fullest. Off and on, his back would tense feeling Brian’s presence. When he focused to pull the feelings in, the unwanted presence would dissipate. Charles assumed that Brian was somewhere trying to use the crystal to free Justin from his clutches... but, it would be to no avail. His power far superseded the small crystal object. Once he fully possessed Justin, the boy would be helpless and in his power. Then, he would use the blond to torment Brian even further. As he freed Justin’s glistening cock from his pants, Charles decided that using this beautiful boy would provide him the ultimate of pleasure. Unable to resist any longer, he lowered his lips to hover over the flesh that beckoned him, determined to know and possess this boy completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Utilizing all his power, Charles focused on the unconscious boy, willing him out of his state – wanting him awake and responsive upon the first lash of his tongue. Charles licked at the tip, savoring the delicious droplets on his tongue, laughing in his victory as Justin moaned and writhed beneath him. “Yes,” Charles growled savagely. In the next moment, Charles’ head swooped down to fully envelop the hardened tip into his mouth, determined to drive the boy wilder than he had ever been with his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s head thrashed back and forth on the ground, knowing something about this was wrong... yet, unable to fight whatever was pulling him to this man – the physical twin of the man he loved. Justin clenched his hands into the ground beneath him, his mind wanting to thrust the man away... yet, his body refusing to follow through with the process. “No... This isn’t right. You need to stop.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles’ head reared up in incredulous disbelief and rage. In between clenched teeth, he snarled, “How can you still be fighting me? This isn’t possible.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course it is, Charles,” Brian rasped from just behind them, close enough to pull his brother away... but, knowing the ceremony would soon satisfy that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. This is all a trap. A well laid one... and not by you. Well, it’s all for nothing. Justin is coming with me,” Charles hissed, as he stood to his feet, swiftly fastening his pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
An amused voice chuckled from behind him. “I don’t think so, Charles. Your terror over this boy has ended.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I should have destroyed you long ago, old woman...” Charles whispered savagely as he stared into the face of Jane Blake.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s over for you, Charles. Now, you shall be equal and Brian can protect Justin from you,” she taunted him, lifting her arms in one fluid motion letting the chants begin... reveling in the fact that neither Brian nor Charles could move from the circle now that the ceremony had begun. Their bodies were frozen in place as the ancient incantation swelled up around them. Fully embraced in her power, her eyes fastened on Justin, mentally willing him to move away from Charles and be secured between her and Brian. She laughed when Charles snarled in fury... seeing the angry acceptance in his eyes that she was more than succeeding in her goal. Jane nodded in satisfaction as Justin shakily adjusted his clothing and immediately did her bidding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he watched the process, alert enough to see Justin’s movements... knowing he would soon be safe as he felt the power beginning to flow inside of him. He relaxed his body when he felt the current beginning to spread inside of him, elated at the knowledge that the transference was almost complete. When he felt the surge of power within himself, Brian began a litany of words that would eradicate any spells that Charles had cast on Justin, further issuing a spell prohibiting his brother from ever placing one on him again. Moments later, Justin stood behind him fully back to his senses again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching back, Brian urged him to remain as he stood. “Don’t move, Justin. We are almost finished here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane smiled, as she breathed in deeply. “It appears my work here is done. I’ll leave you to it. Remember my warnings, Brian... and be happy and safe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked warmly at Jane, stepping forward to embrace her briefly, before turning his gaze towards an enraged Charles. “Thank you, Jane. I couldn’t have managed this without you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was my pleasure. I am always a sucker for true love...” she smiled, waving and departing as quickly as she had arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer to Charles, his brow arched and a mocking smile on his face. “It’s over, Charles. You’ve lost.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles stepped around him, to idly reach up to touch Justin’s face, his eyes narrowing in anger when Justin jumped back, ice pooling in his eyes. Under his breath, he hissed, “You fool. I could have given you so much more than him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed nervously, knowing this man was infinitely dangerous... and yet, he felt the safest he ever remembered feeling. “I don’t think so, Mr. Meade. Whether Brian wants it or not... he has my heart. He’s always had it. There is nothing that can win out against that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, reaching out to anchor Justin firmly to his side. “I want it, you silly little twat. Now, let’s go home and do some more reuniting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the best thing I’ve heard yet, Mr. Kinney,” Justin whispered, his eyes falling helplessly into Brian’s hazel ones that were welcoming and showing a depth of emotion that was uncommon being distributed by the likes of Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
They began to walk away, when Charles laughed hollowly behind them. “You win this round, Brian. But, you won’t hold on to him. It’s not in you to commit. And, when you are no longer there to protect him... then, I will make my move.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s steps faltered, fearing the words could be true, yet determined to defend Brian to this evil replica of him. “You are so wrong. Brian has the capacity for great love... and, I don’t expect him to change. I want the man I fell in love with... and that is exactly who I will have.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let it go, Justin. He isn’t worth the argument...” Brian hissed in contempt. “We have much better things to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As they walked back to Brian’s rental car, Justin whispered in a soft smoky voice, “What was that you said on the plane – something about wanting to eat my ass?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled, as he squeezed the ass in question, his brother long forgotten. “I remember only too well. We will be staying at a hotel tonight. That brief little teaser on the plane was a mere taste... and, I find myself unable to wait until we arrive in Pittsburgh. Any problems with that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“None at all. My ass is yours to command,” Justin answered, leaning his body heavily into Brian’s, both of them ignoring the far away slamming of the door as Charles stormed inside of his home. Sliding into the car, Justin looked at Brian with a look of concern on his face. “Do you think he’ll give up?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I won’t lie to you, Justin. No, I don’t. I think he will keep his distance for a long time to come... but, if he ever feels an opening he will act on it. Staying close by my side is our best form of defense...” Brian answered, knowing there was nothing he wanted more than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin squeezed Brian's hand. "That's exactly where I want to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy," Brian said, as he placed the car into drive. "It's exactly where I intend to keep you from here on out."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Following a two hour drive in which Brian broke a number of speed laws, they found themselves checked into an elite suite in a posh Seattle hotel. As soon as they were inside the room, Brian hung out the ‘do not disturb’ sign, he all but pulled Justin to the king size bed in the far corner of the bedroom. Quickly he stripped down to nothing, pausing only to throw lube and condoms onto the bed, as his hot eyes watched Justin slowly shedding his own clothes. “Faster, Justin. My patience is sorely stretched.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled, as he picked up the pace slightly... loving how utterly primal Brian could become in these moments. “Is this quick enough for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s jaw jerked, as his eyes began to glow in his extreme frenzied need. He knew his passions would now surge stronger and be much more difficult to satisfy now that he had reclaimed his powers. As he looked at Justin slowly kicking out of the rest of his clothes, he licked his lips in anticipation knowing having him back... and safe was well worth stepping back into that world. When Justin was completely naked, Brian allowed himself a moment to trail his eyes up and down his beautiful form. His voice dropped, deep and guttural. “On your stomach, boy. Point that ass up for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawling up on all fours behind him, Brian growled in hungry need for the delicious bounty he was soon to sate himself within. He reached out, squeezing a mound of flesh in each hand; groaning out his pleasure of having Justin beneath him once again. No matter where the locale – he was back in his bed, where he knew the boy belonged. Brian determined this time he would keep him there. Brian flattened his tongue, licking a stripe down Justin’s spine, before letting it slide slowly into the crack of Justin’s ass. They both moaned simultaneously, as Justin arched his ass upwards – urging Brian to explore even deeper. Before plunging his tongue into the heat of Justin’s ass, Brian softly purred, “So fucking beautiful... perfect little pink bud just waiting to be devoured by me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. Do it already...” Justin panted, as Brian spread open his cheeks, sliding his tongue swiftly inside the tight channel, his lips sucking on the tender bud as his tongue stabbed at it repeatedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian held Justin’s hips steady as he tongue fucked the boy feverishly, angling to send the boy spiraling over the edge into oblivion. Smiling as he felt the telltale tightening in Justin’s thighs, he knew it wouldn’t be long. He curled his tongue as he roughly rolled it all around the pink pulsing bud, adding two fingers into the exploration. When he began to hum into the tight, responsive hole Justin lost his control and shot his release all over the sheets. Brian continued to eat, suck and lick until the tremors fully passed from the shaking blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Roll over,” Brian hissed, as he slid on the condom and lubed himself up generously... not wanting any more delays or foreplay – needing to be embedded in the most perfect ass he had ever fucked. “I want to look into your eyes when I fuck you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled onto his back, lifting his legs to rest on Brian’s shoulders – knowing that was how Brian most enjoyed it. His eyes looked deeply into Brian’s, his own filled with love and trust... and an overall feeling of rightness. As Brian was sliding his cock swiftly home, Justin reached up to stroke the wet tendrils from Brian’s forehead, whispering fervently, “I love you, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his chest expand at the words he already knew to be true, but now felt he could more fully accept and return them. “I know, you sentimental little twat. Now, let me fuck you. You can get all lesbionic on me later...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled as he lifted his mouth to meet Brian’s descending lips, their hips moving together as one, feeling this time things were going to work out between them. They had a new understanding and an unspoken commitment; one that Justin believed would be lasting and lead to a lifetime of love. He expected Brian would always be true to himself... but, that was the man he’d fallen in love with so long ago underneath that streetlight. He would no longer try to change him, but enjoy every moment they shared together; having learned one important lesson during the horror of Charles Meade – live life to the fullest, for you never know if that chance would be lost forever. And, that was exactly what he intended to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
